Friday Nights
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: I dont remember how these talks started I just know how they end. I tell her everything,and come monday its always the same. Whatever this is Between us will alway be this way.
1. Lets talk

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

Friday night. Mine are always the same because of her. My phone vibrates next to me as I look from the computer to my iphone. I debate whether or not to pick it up, this happens every week. The truth is I wait, No anticipate fridays. Curiousity again wins the internal battle as I pick up the phone. The simple text that always starts the converstation that will end up taking yet another part of me with it.

_'Hey wat are you doin' _It doesn't matter what I'm doing, she knows it doesn't. I quickly text back '_computer'_ almost to eagerly. I know it will be minutes before she text back. She makes me wait, purely because she knows I'm waiting, watching, listening for her to return my text.

My phone vibrates against my leg '_oh I have a question'_ I never know what her question will be but she knows almost everything there is to know. Almost. I text back a simple '_yeah'_ I know she'll relpy quicker this time.

As on cue I receive her text. '_I'm going to IM hold on k_' I don't text back theres no point. I click on her Myspace profile, going through pictures. She gorgeous and she knows it.

The pop out IM shows '_hey u there?'_ She ask the obvious question she knows I am. I always am. I type back '_of course' _clicking pack to her profile. Its always changing, the background, the music her top friends.

She's always changing.

The top song on her playlist is by the Maine. I cant help but sing along she knows its one of my favorites it was one of her many questions I was eager to answer so many fridays ago.

_'Just checking..' _I dont bother responding shes not done '_Have you ever kissed someone?' _Thats the question that will really start this weeks converstation. Do I lie or do tell her the truth? Does she really care? I want to believe so.

I hesitently type back a '_no'_ I wonder if at the end of the night everything said between us stays between us or if she tells her friends. And they all get a good laugh I try not to think so.

Minutes pass before she relpies '_then thats my goal...to get you a kiss. _;)_ Both of us need to be kissed I want to compare girls to guys' _My heart flutters at the thought she doesn't realise that I'm waiting for her. Or does she.

'_I don't think so its not likely. I mean I'm not ms popular like someone I know' _She's the only one I care to talk to, she's the only one that cares to talk to me.

I dont remember how these talks started I just know how they end. '_Watever i can find you someone' _I dont want anyone but you, I wont tell her though I never do.

'_I dont think so I'm not pretty like some people I know' _I some how manage to think of something to say. I hide the IM returning to the world of Myspace waiting for her reply. How she found me is still lost on me, why she cared enough to request me on myspace. She sent me a message with the simple words of I've seen you around, and that I seemed interesting. So I approved her.

_'If I'm pretty your gorgeous!' _I blush at her complement. This is how it always is the flirting the promises of tomorrow. There never is a tomorrow only Fridays.

'_You lie'_ I quickly write back calling her out. But I quickly get the reponse of '_I don not! ur adorable!' _I smile at her words, I always believe them. Always.

'_Thank u and the same goes for you.' _More then she knows, or maybe she does know. I can never tell. She writes back '_:) I've g2g I'll talk to you on monday.' _With that she signs off.

Its a lie. She wont talk to me on monday, she'll sneak glances at me. She'll smile at me but she wont talk to me. She never does. It hurt the first time when I walked by her in the hall and all she did was stare. But we some how got to where we are now. I would say it doesn't bother me anymore, but it does. I wish she would talk to me in person, somethings stopping her. Is it the same thing stopping me?


	2. I need you

**A/N: Fanfiction is Being a pain and this one and Here We Are Now keep diappearing so I'm re uploading them just so you know.**

I never text or write first. Its like an unspoken rule, but it doesn't bother me. Its part of our weird realationship, she leads I follow thats just how it is.

I'm home sitting on my bed, my Macbook open lying next to me. I messing with my phone waiting for her text. Its like a scene out of bad romance movie. I've never actually her heard speak to me, its always through text or some form of the internet. Of course I've heard her speak just never to me.

My phone reads eight o' clock when she text me. _'Hey girl wat u up 2' _I laugh at the thought of her voicing thoses words. I text back _'nothing' _being honest I really am a boring person so how she ever found me interesting is beyond me. Grabbing my computer I click on to itunes the silence starting to get to me.

'_Its friday night. Why dont you go out? You never go out on fridays.' _Because of her, and the fact that I dont have anywhere to go. _'Why would I..I have no where to go.' _I'm just a background person. Setting my phone down I look through my playlist, clicking Good-bye Friendship, Hello Heartache - Cinematic Sunrise.

My phone vibrates as the song starts, _' Theres always something you can do speacially on a friday.' _I roll my eyes at that. I'm not anything like her or her friends. I don't go out. I don't have a reason to. My phone goes off again before I get the chance to relpy _'I'll talk to you later going out. Wish you would get out more. :)_' I dont relpy theres no point. I dont like how short our talk was this week, but I guess theres always next friday. Then again I just glad she even thought about me.

Closing my laptop I get up setting it on my desk, turning on my ipod. I change laying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, the only light is the moon shining in from the open window. I close my eyes finding peace in the soft music, my mind drifts to her. She is one of the most amazing people I know yet I've never really said two words to her. She leaves me with a feeling of peace and at the same time she makes me feel crazy, good crazy, if theres such a thing. She has control over me in ways I didn't even think possible, and I dont think she realizes it.

I wonder if at the end of our talks she feels the same feeling of longing and satifacation. Does she think about our talks throughtout the week, and anticipate friday nights as much as I do. God, I hope I make her feel this way, cause as much as it can hurt. The way she makes me feel during our conversations is a feeling I've never felt and only feel when I talk to her.

After each conversation I want more and more to walk up to her on monday morning, and tell her. Tell her the truth. Tell her every emotion she makes me feel. Show her every emotion. But the minute I see her fear gets the better of me. I honestly dont know how she'll react, I only know so much about her.

I'm woken up by the feel of my phone, I blindly reach in the dark at the foot of my bed. Who is texting me in the middle of the night? I find feel the phone as it stops vibrating. Unlocking it the I allow my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the light, before reading the message. _'Mitchie I need you...' _I'm out of bed and out the door before I finished reading the message. She finally needs me.


	3. I'll care for you

I drove for about ten minutes before I realized that I didn't know where she was. I finish reading the text message I had earlier abandoned in the rush to help her. She didn't text me anything else. Turns out shes only a few streets from me, but since I had driven randomly in my rush she was farther. Did she get hurt? Did so someone hurt her? If someone hurt her I swear, I will kill them.

I finally find the house, scanning the yard I see her standing near a tree. When I pull over to the curb, she looks over before walking over. As she reaching for the handle she stops looking at me, thats when I notice the tears in her eyes. The pain. Whatever happened it broke her. I may have never said a word to her, the look in her eyes when I pass her in the halls have never looked like this. Her eyes are soft even with the pain. Their Beautiful.

She stares for a moment debating. She opens the door getting in silently, looking straight ahead. Its obvious shes not going to tell me where to go, but I dont know where to talk her. The only place I can think of is my house, my parents went out for the weekend leaving my home alone.

The drive is quiet shes unmoving except for the small rise and fall of her chest. I dont speak I'm afriad if I say something she'll tell me to pull over. If we talk tonight this will be the first time that we've ever spoken face to face. The thought is kind of scary.

Parking the car. I look over to as she stares at the house before looking at me. I open my door, she doesnt move. I open her door putting my hand out for her. She looks from my hand to face a few times before gradually taking it. My skin feels warm at her soft cold touch. I feel her shiver as I gently pull her towards the house.

We've been sitting on my bed for alittle while. Neither of us has yet to say anything, we just stare at opposite walls. I look over and see her texting into her phone. I stare at her confused as she puts the phone down, seconds later I feel my own phone vibrate in my pocket.

I open it reading '_I'm sorry' _ I toss my phone over the bed to the chair, looking at her. She looks shy as she stares at me before looking to the ground. I dont say anything, though I am thinking of something to say. I know the words wont be magical, words are words.

Curiousity at what happens finds it way as the tears start falling again. Unsure of what to do I scoot closer laying my hand lightly on her jean clad leg. She flinches at the contact, I quickly remove my hand but stay where I was. I look at the time displayed on the cable box. _10:30 _ Its still early.Returning my eyes to her, I watch as she slowly closes her eyes.

Standing up I walk over the dresser pulling out pajama bottoms and a tank top. I hand to her, before going to get my own walking in to the bathroom to change.

Opening the door changed in almost matching pajamas as Alex. I see her standing in front of my full length mirror, Shes unaware of my presence. Her eyes are almost empty as she scans her body, my eyes soon follow. Gasping I look at her body her arms and legs covered in bruises, and several cuts.

Her head snaps up, fear playing in her eyes as she looks from me back to her body. I slowly towards her until I am within arms distance. I want to know, for her to explain but the words are caught in my throat. She gently lefts her shirt, wincing. I follow her gaze as she looks to her stomach. My stomach twist as I see what was causing her the most pain. She has a large bruise covering the full left side of her rib cage, and a long cut on her right covered in dry blood. I turn around walking to bathroom, returning with the first aid kit. She has tears in her eyes as she stares at her body.

I stand in front of her silently asking for premission. She give a barely there nod, before I lean on my knees, putting disinfect on a rag, gently cleaning the largest cut on on her stomach before taking care of the rest. When I stand I point to the bed, offering for her to lay down. She looks to the bed, before carefully walking over, I become aware the stiffness in her walk. She winces as she gently lays in the bed.

I walk towards the door, figuring she wont want anyone near her as she sleeps. As my hand makes contact with the door I hear a faint child like whisper "Please dont go." I turn around looking at her as the moonlight shines from the still open window.

I nod walking to her side of the bed. Sitting down careful not to touch her legs. I watch her as her eyes close, I tentively reach for her hand. Softly wrapping mine around hers. My hand tingles at the contact, and I cant help but wonder if she feels it too.

I watch as she sleeps, as sleep finds it way to me as well. I sit on the floor lying my head on my arm never letting go of her hand. I'll talk to her when she wakes up tomorrow. I will finally talk to her, even if isn't friday night.

___________________________________________________

**A/N: So this chapter was hard to start but once I got going this is what I ended up with. Do you guys like it was it to sad should I just erase it and make it all a dream? Opinions please Thank you to everyone thats taking the time to read my story. I Love you all. :D**

Thank yous and Such

_x-crazy-4-u-x: _She discovered you Alex need her, even though it was kinda sad. Do you still love it after what I did to her? Thank you for the review

_i am indistructible:_ Alex is some what of a player but she does really like Mitchie, I think Mitchie got the good end of the deal after this chaper. What do you think? Thank you for reading and reviewing.

_KittySquyres: _I read the she doesn't know where shes going part of your comment and had to put that in the beginning, as she freaks out. lol It made me laugh picturing it. I'm glad you love it. Thank you for the review and of course reading it. 

_BrucasDemena:_ I am so not a meanie....ok just a little :D but I had to leave it like that and have you guys guessing, that way we'd read more. I felt that it fit having Mitchie be the outsider and Alex be popular. It works I guess :/ Lol thank you for reading and reviewing. 

_Frostygrl: Yes theres more :) Thank you for the review much appreciated. _


	4. I think

Her whimpers and the slight shake of the bed was what woke me from my dreamless sleep. Lifting myself up I scoot onto the bed unsure of what to do. I dont know why shes scared but I know it has something to do with her wounds that scar her body.

Do I speak? I feel almost like it isn't my place to speak first, to break that silent blanket that has had us wrapped together this whole time. Do I break the unspoken rule of waiting? I have to find out what happened, who did this to her. I need to know.

Uncertainty settles over me as I reach hesitently towards her hand held tightly in a fist. As my hand lays gently on hers, she whimpers again, now adding a finch at the contact, looking at her face I see shes still sleeping. I decide to shake she gently awake, it takes a minute but she wakes breathing heavy.

She looks at me her eyes show fear and confusion before turning to an emotion I've never seen. I try to take her hand again unsure of how to comfort her. She doesn't finch but interwines our fingers, staring down at our hand my gaze soon follows. The fit of our hands is perfect, I squeeze gently.

I see it as the moonlight shines on it. The tear rolls down her cheek, as I look up from our hands to her face. More tears follow as she begans to sob. Doing the only thing I can think of I scoot closer pulling her softly against my chest rocking her the best I can. I cant find the word to comfort her, I try using my actions in hope that it will work.

A while later my shirt wet from her tears, she pulls away wiping her cheeks. She grabs her phone from my dresser quickly typing something before closing it. I grab my phone off the chair before it goes off knowing that its for me. _'Thank you, I'm sorry I ruined your friday night'_

I type back _'Dont be sorry, I'm always here for you' _Neither of us move as she waits for the text to be sent. If we keep this up and never speak to eachother verbally then our phone bills will be sky high, or our fingers are going to be blistered. Either way I dont mind, I'd be happy as long as she cares to talk to me.

Her eyes scan the message before she looks up at me with a look of pure relieve. She attempts to throw herself in my arms but fails when she sits up. She cringes the pain returning making itself known. I help her lay back, trying not to hurt her more then leaning down I give her a timid hug.

I pull back I watching as her eyes fight sleep before giving in. I to find my eyes heavy as I continue watching her sleep, I stand walking to the other side of the bed carefully lay next to her. I stare at her for a while, her face remains the only part of her body untouched by what happened. Whoever hurt her knew that it would show they were careful not let it be seen. They knew what they were doing. I'm going to get answers from her and when I do I am going to hurt whoever did this to her. I am going to injure them just as bad as they did to her if not worse. I dont care who they are.

Its been to weeks since that night.

The next morning when I woke up she was gone. Almost like the night was all a dream. I wanted to text her but I couldn't what happen the day before changed so much yet so little at the same time, for me that rule of waiting was still there. I was going to wait for her talk to me first because thats just the way it was. I know that part of it was the fear of her disregarding me if I spoke to her first.

She wasn't at school at all that week. So I had no way of knowing how she was feeling. She was the talk of the school though, no one knew why she was absent. I waited and waited all week hoping she would text me. She didn't. Then again I didn't know why I was hoping for something. It wasn't a friday night. Friday nights were still our day.

She texted me friday but gave no answers. Saying that it was a accident and it was her fault, she would see me on monday. She didn't promise a talk on monday. She finally realized that she wasn't going to, we _both _knew it wasn't going to happen.

So we're here now a new friday night. I'm sitting at at the window seat watching the moonlight sky filled with twinkling stars. My phone laying nearly forgotten as I fall into a world of my own.

Its nearing nine and she has yet to text me. Maybe she found a new person to spend her friday nights talking to. Shes never texted me later then eight thirty, most likely going to a party later in the night. Maybe she just didn't have time for me this week. My chest hurt at the thought, I needed her to at least _want_ me. I will wait because thats what I do.

Picking up my ipod I scroll through the playlists landing on The Shade of Poison Trees by Dashboard Confessional. Looking at my phone I will it ring signaling a new message.

I gaze back at the night sky. Allowing myself to get lost in the song, distracting me from the worry of a text I have yet to see. As much as the thought of her no longer caring scares me, I cant bring myself to pick up my phone and send a text. Its not my place, I'm afraid to break the oder of things in fear that once I do it will all fall apart and there will be nothing there.

As the song ends my eyes catch a figure standing in the yard, watching me. I stare unsure of who it is until they move out from the shadow of the tree, my heart stops as I realize that its her. The moonlight silhouetting her frame in the middle of the yard.

Shes sitting on my bed leaning against the headboard across from me. Staring at eachother she smiles as I grab my phone. She knows I wont text her but I'm waiting. And for the first time I'm waiting _for _her, _with _her. She gets the point picking up her phone before typing something, then tossing her phone on the bed next to her.

My phone vibrates _'So did you like my suprise?' _I laugh quietly at the question, I feel her watching me as I type back a relpy.'_Duh, but whats with it? No crazy party?'_

She waits a moment as her phone rings signaling a text, she stares at me before she turns to her phone.

'_Nope no party for me I want to spend time with you'_ I smile at the message, relieve at the fact that she feels the same as me.

'_So how are you doing are your cuts and bruises gone?'_ My concern for her wins out at everything.

She smiles as she reads it. _'Better, they still hurt the ones on my stomach are nasty and huge :/ '_

_'Aww I'm sorry, But are you going to tell me what happened?' _ I know that I just ruined the moment but I need to know. I dont want to wait anymore.

_'Next week I promise, I'll tell you everything. For now I just want to be with you nothing but us. Please.' _ She knows I'll wait no matter how bad it hurts. I want answers but I cant say no that that, I move leaning against the head board. A minute later her head finds my shoulder as she arms rest lightly on around my waist. I wrap my arms on her hip resting my head on top of hers.

I may not have answers but I have Alex. I smile at the thought, closing my eyes I listen to sound of her breathing. Realization of this moment its me, and my thoughts settle but one scares and excites me.

I think I'm in love with Alex Russo.

________________________________________________

**A/N: So there you have it chapter 4...I know everyone wants answers so everything should be revealed in the next chapter which I will hopefully write tomorrow if I can.**

Thank yous

_i am indistructible:__I always laugh when I read your reviews I love them. So no answers yet but soon everything will be revealed. I'm glad you like my story, and I think I may be just a little crazy or as my sister and church says I'm a tourtured soul. whatever that means. lol thank you for reviewing._

_Seth: __I have to say that you gave me the best review ever in the way you discribed the story and their longing and everything. I have to say that I smiled and reread that review for like ten minutes so thank you for that. _

_frostygrl: __I'm glad you like it so far. :) _

_BrucasDemena: __I have no idea why I made Mitchie the outsider, but it worked for the story. :) I think...So glad you liked the chapter, hopeful you liked this one too. I know I write really really short chapters for this story but I'm trying to change that best I can but I leave it where ever it feels right I guess. But I think this chapter was the longest one yet even though its still short. :D_

_KittySquyres: __No secrets revealed yet but next chapter everything is told. I dont want it to come easy for Alex to talk about so it has its a little slow sorry about that. I'm happy that you like my story. =)_

_K: __I made it reality even though the storys kinda sad either way :/ thank you for reaing and reviewing. _

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __I'm glad you like it even though its sad. Next chapter I promise you will find out what happened to her. _

_kkuzzz: __I'm glad the story has caught your attention. hopefully I can keep it lol Thank you for the review_

_Demena-x: __It was all real lol I didn't make it a dream, I am super glad you like it so far. Also I like your picture...ok that was random but I _

**And of course thank you to everyone that reads without reviewing it is still appreicated, as is to those that favorite/alert. **


	5. Words

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly**

She didn't text again this week, she showed up. Sitting on my bed I wait again for her to start, the all to familiar feelings settle as she sends her text. The words meant to be spoken but again something holding both of us from them.

**(A/n: Mitchie,** _Alex_**)**

_'I guess I should tell you the truth huh...'_ I know she doesn't want to but I need her to tell me.

**'Please Alex I really want to know what happened'** She doesn't write back her eyes scanning over the message a few times.

After a moment she types back _'If I tell you, you may never talk to me again.' _I read the words over considering their meaning. She doesn't realize that her words would never be true. I cant stop talking to her.

**'You dont realize it do you? The feeling have for you, and I haven't even spoken to words to you. Yet I feel like you know me better then any person I have even known. No matter what happened I will talk to you.' **My heart beats fast as I hit send. I told her how much I like her and I dont even know if she feels the same. I guess tonights a night for confessions.

She smile as she reads it before her fingers find the keyboard._'I feel the same Mitchie its just that in a way you were apart of what happened and that scares me because what happened could happen to you.'_

I read it over wondering what she means. She stares at me before typing again, she text for several minutes before I realize that shes texting what happened. For the first time since I've known her I find myslef anger at the barrier we're wrapped in.

**'Your typing the whole thing really?' **I interrupt her mid text.

_'How else am I supposed to tell you.'_ I read the message. My anger there but I'm some what hurt by the words.

**' Seriously? why wont you talk to me? What is wrong with talking to me?' **When I hit the send button my eyes fill with tears as I fight to keep them in.

_'Because words hurt, they can distroy you as a person...I dont want them to ruin what we have.' _I understand where shes coming from but I want to hear her speak to me.

_'_**Please talk to me Alex. I understand what you mean but I want to hear your voice, to hear you speaking to me' **I beg her to talk to me.

'_I want to talk to you too Mitchie I do but I've been hurt and I know what words do. I dont want either of us to be broken by words.'_

I try one last time praying that she will talk to me. '_I understand I do but I need you to talk to me to show me that what this is real and not just here for the moment. please'_

She reads it typing back a simply relpy of '**ok'** She doesn't move or speak for a few minutes, she just plays with the comforter. Opening and closing her mouth she cant find the words.

She sighs frustrated. "It was Nate." Her voice sad defeated but so beautiful. She looks at me as I nod telling her to continue. Its not my turn to speak. "We were at the party we were dancing he was drunk. He wanted to go up stairs, I said no that I wasn't like that. He stormed away calling me a tease. I ignored him." She pauses taking a shaky breath.

"He and some of his found me about an hour later when I went back for some air. They cornered me, Nate started cusing at me, telling me that I was nothing but a slut." She stops talking as the tears find there way down her cheeks. I move closer grabbing her hand. "His friends grab me pulling me behind the trees in the yard. Nate he told me that I made a mistake telling him no and that I needed to pay. One of his friends pulled out a pocket knife."

My heart stops as she continues my anger towards him growing. "He started pushing the knife along my neck, and down my arms. Talking to me the whole time, but I focused on the knife, trying to forget his words. After a while he punched me in the stomach, I landed on the ground hard, I couldn't breath but he didn't stop he just started kicking me. His friends joined in, and then it stopped I thought he was done, but..." She pauses the tears falling harder now.

"I felt a sharp pain in my leg, he dug the knife deep into my thigh. Deeper with each word. The pain got worse with each word....Still lying on the ground he set all of his weight on my ribs looking me dead in the eye. He raised my shirt pulling it off, running the knife roughly around my stomach. He didn't say anything just stared at me, then the worse of it all. He dug the knife into my side deeper then any of the other cuts, He whispered in my ear 'Your nothing now no one will want you when I'm done', with each word the knife cut deeper."

She leans into me taking a deep breath attempting to calm herself. "He dropped the knife running his fingers along my side playing with the cut. I closed my eyes and he started hitting and punching me and at some point I just became numb, and then I blacked out."

She looks up at me the pain so evident in her eyes, and I hate that I cant do anything. I squeeze her hand telling her to continue. "When I woke up they were gone. My clothes were scattered around me....I did the only thing I could think of. I called you."

She finally breaks as I grab my arms around her. I want to kill him, I will if I have to. I can't believe he did that, she didn't do anything wrong.

I open my mouth to speak unsure of what to say. She said so herself words hurt more then they help. "I'm sorry Alex I wish I could have been there to help you....He's wrong though your perfect everyone wants you." I pause thinking carefully about my next words.

"I want you." She sits up tears still running down her cheeks. She doesn't say anything, neither do I because words distroy people. She stares at me for a moment before slowly leaning her breath plays on my lips as she waits for a reaction. I wait because thats what I do, then I feel her lips faintly on my mine, before she pulls back.

We stare at eachother waiting for something, but we cant find the words to comfort the moment. Words aren't needed. We find comfort in the silence.

___________________________________

**A/N: So this is what you get when I listen to N'sync when writing. I think this chapter was kinda hard to write but at the same time very easy once I started. I know its short I'm sorry I just felt right leaving it there. **

**ReVeiWs AnD StUfF**

_i am indistructible:__ I tried to have Alex explain kindof why she doesn't verbal talk to Mitchie. They both have struggles of their own. Mitchie is dependent on Alex for a reason that will maybe be discovered later if I can decided to write it in. I dont know but their past will all play part of the story. _

_Kkuzzz: __I'm glad I was able to show the emotion in that chapter I was afraid I didn't show it, as well as the conflicting want for Alex to talk but the silence that holds the emotion for eachother. Thank you for calling the story fabulous. :)_

_BrucasDemena: __More lol I tend to say that everytime I read reviews now I love it. :D There was a kiss there does that "__intimately friends-with-benefits?" Yes? No? Do They need a full on make out scene? Ok maybe not that since I cant write stuff like that, but I could try and possibly fail. _

_x-crazy-4-u-x:__ You got your answers were they what you wanted? And I'm glad you like the no text thing cuz it plays a major part of the story even though it can be frustrating._

_Seth: __Yes talk through text is way awkward that is how this story came to be. I was texting a friend on a friday night. It was awkward and confusing. Anyways I'm sorry for the awkward feeling when you were reading this chapter..but at least you liked the end. Hopeful you liked this chapter._


	6. I Still Am

Its a new friday. Alex made me promise not to kill or harm him the way he did her, but I didn't promise not to hurt him some way or another. Other then hitting him the face with a door a few times, and hitting him in the head with a book, I haven't done much to him. I tried to pay a kid in one of my classes to stab in with scissors but he freaked out asked to change seats.

Its the same as any other friday, me sitting in my room waiting. I wait for because she is the only person I have. My parents aren't there for me, always away on business or vactions. We dont speak together much, they cant find the time. I dont have tons of friends if friends at all. Until Alex I trusted no one.

She found a way to get through to me, she showed me that I was in some way or another needed. She was the only one to want to know about me and what I was feeling. I opened up to her, I've given her my everything, and she makes me feel needed even after knowing everything about me. I feel safe and lost all at the same time with her.

The day I read the first message she sent me, I was suicidal. I was contemplating suicide, I still am. My talks with Alex show me that someone is there, that someone will miss me if I leave. I need her because without her I'm back to where I started, I'm bad to be no one. Without her I feel nothing, I numb the pain, with scars.

I wont tell her how scared I am of getting close to someone, because people can distroy worse then words, people distroy with words. I dont want to be hurt anymore and I fear that at some point thats what will happen with Alex. I hurt myself so others cant. Other then Alex no one matters to me, but with her I feel everything. And that scares me.

My phone vibrates pulling me from my thoughts. '_Hey how are you?' _I read the words, thinking of lie. Knowing the truth will worry her. She doesn't need to worry about me. I need to worry about her.

'_I'm fine, how bout you?' _I type back, tossing my phone to the side. I feel for my ipod, finding it I hit shuffle, I listen as the sounds the song play through the speakers.

_Close your eyes and make believe that this is were you wanna be_

_Forgetting all the memories _

I follow the song closing my eyes thinking of the moments in my life, and I cant think of one worth saving. One without Alex at least. I feel the vibration I feel for it opening my eyes once I have it in my hand. '_Getting ready to go out with some friends and family.' _ I reply with the only thing I can a simply _'oh' _

_Try to forget love cause loves forgotten me_

_Well Hey Hey baby its never too late_

_Pretty soon you wont rememeber a thing_

I want for this to be love but only if she feels the same. She has to need me some what right? She always seems to leave me with more questions then answers. Questions I have to wait to be answered. I fall back into the music, unsure if she'll relpy. I dont expect her to love me, I dont know what expect after last friday.

_Live your life inside a dream_

_Time is changing everything_

_Forgetting all the memories_

My phone vibrates as the song comes to an end. '_Yeah, I needed to get of the house so why not nothing else to do right?' _You could've have come to me, I wont tell her because I cant. Instead I type '_Right well I hope you have fun.'_ Lame but its the only thing I can say.

Its only minutes before she text back. _'Yeah well I g2g I'll talk to you later' _I dont text back knowing it will do no good. It wont matter.

For the first time since I started talking to her I feel empty at the end of the converstation. Mixed emotions. Getting off the bed I find my way blindly to the dresser, opening it I reach feeling for it. I find it wrapping my hand around the cool metal, I tighten my grip feeling in push the skin.

Leaning against the bed I sink to the floor. Everything forgotten as I start at the metal razor now resting in my hand. Closing my eyes I try to calm myself but I feel worse as the thoughts find me, once hidden by other emotions.

Opening my eyes I watch as the moon light reflects off the razor as I bring it to my wrist. I pause staring at it before gently pushing it against the skin. I feel pain only for a second, then relieve. I watch as the small drops form before falling away and down my hand.

For the first time on a friday night I find relieve in something other then Alex.

________________________________________________________

**A/N: that was chapter 9 what do you think?I have no clue where it came from but I was not listening to NSYNC when I wrote this one. Also what do you guys consider frequent updates?**

**ThAnK yOuS aNd ReViEwS**

_KittySquyres: __Yes NSYNC I dont know why though lol Well if you felt like that with that chapter how did you feel about this one? _

_i am indistructible: __Well I know this chapter didn't make you feel bi polar or at least I hope not. Unfortuanatly Nate cant Die yet._

_BrucasDemena: __I'm glad you were giddy for that chapter, but I think this chapter ripped that feeling away. :( There maybe more __intimate friends-with-benefits later but for now this is it sorry. Do you still want more?_

_Seth: __Yes you can kill him as soon as I'm done with him. I love writing this story Its by far my favorite to right only because I think I'm better at righting sad angsty stuff. So not much talking in this chapter between them but hopefully more in the next chapter._

_bridgeisburning: __First off I love your review it made me happy. I'm glad you like it and thank you for reviewing. I hope you like where it is going._

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __I'm happy you like their relationship its fun to write. Supirises are good I love suprising people. Glad you still like the story._


	7. The First time

It wasn't the sound of knocking or the sound of the door opening that woke me. It wasn't sound at all. It was the feel of soft kisses being placed on my forhead leading down my arm lingering on my wrist. I dont open my eyes fearing its all a dream. Everything forgotten expect for the faint feel of her. The tingles and the heart racing it leaves behind as the bed shifts and the feeling leaves.

She sighs as I lay here unmoving, unsure of what she'll do next. The bed shifts again her weight slowly being lowered on the me, I can feel her breath on my ear, and for a moment I'm tempted to open my eyes to make sure this is all real. She hovers there for a few minutes for I hear her voice speak in nothing more then a whisper.

"I'm here for you." She stays there as the bed sinks slightly around my head. "I planned to surprise you, but I guess you surprised me." Her voice changes and I can her the frown in her voice. I stay unmoving, listening to her speak, never knowing when I'll hear it again.

I feel her lips press mine only for a second before she moves again. Her hand grabs my wrist tenderly tracing the fresh cut. It stings before the feel quickly disappears. "You know when I first heard about you at school was freshman year." Theres silence, still running her fingers over the cut. "I heard from one of the girls that you were a totally lesbo and thats why you had no friends." I remember that the rumor spread around school by lunch, everyone stopped talking to me because of her.

"I didn't know who you were but when I got to sixth period and the teacher sat us next to eachother. My first thought before I saw you was great sit me next to the lesbian...Then I saw you and I thought most beautiful person in the world." She doesnt talk for a moment, her words linger in the air. Not all words hurt, hers are healing.

"I thought I could make friends with you, but I sat down and everything left my head. You wouldn't even look at me, your hair fell in your face. I wanted so bad to just say the simply words of hi, but I couldn't. I went all year without talking to you, and on the last day of school I felt so bad that I hadn't talked to you when we got stuck sitting next together all year."

"I spent all summer looking at you on myspace, and finally got the nerve to message you." She pauses breathing deeply. I still lay there, her words making my feel something wonderful. "After we started to talk I was afraid...Because talking to you I forget the world and the nonsense. Thats one of the reasons why I love talking to you."

"Fridays. Its our day I dont even know how that started but god how I love fridays." She shifts again I feel her leg touch my side. For a moment I fear she realized I awake. "I hate that its only fridays, but its like talking anyother day would ruin this, whatever this is." She sighs. "I went out tonight like I told you but the whole time I was thinking of you. So I texted you, and you didn't reply. I thought of two things one you were mad or two something happened to you."

"I decided to come over, by the way you should lock your door specially when you home alone." I would have laughed if I wasnt pretending to be asleep. "Anyway I found you...I dont know why you would do this." Her fingers trace my wrist again."But I'm here for you..." She pauses. "i never know how to act or what to say when I'm around you or talking to you. My nerves get the better of me and I freak out and avoid you like tonight. Whatever this is that I feel I hope you feel the same, and I hope you can understand where I am and how I feel."

She doesn't say anything but she doesn't move. "I do.." I open my eyes, still not moving."Understand what you mean." She grabs hold of my arm pulling me up gently. A small smile plays on her lips "I thought you were asleep." She moves closer as I sit up leaning against the headboard.

"Yeah right not with all your talking." I smile she hits my leg, chuckling. "I'm kidding but yes I did hear everything, and thank you." She gives me a confused look. "For telling me about how you feel. I know you dont like talking, actually I think this is the most I've heard you talk ever." She rolls her eyes smile still intacted.

"I felt that you needed to know more about where I'm coming from. Specially after I saw your arm." She doesn't ask and I dont tell. "If you ever need me, tell me, I want to help." I open my arms as she climbs closer to me. Wrapping our arms around eachother.

Sitting here with her, i realize that its not about the time I spend with her its the memories it creats. For us its not the amount of time but its about the amount of emotion shown in the given amount of time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I think I am in love with writing this story. I am working on the next Chapter for Here we are now but I want that chapter to be good so I will hopefully have that one posted sometime before friday night. Also since there maybe more random people in the date chapter for Here were are now let me know if you want to be in it or the story at all and tell me your name. I like writing about real people kinda....whatever you get what I mean. **

**Thank you and stuff**

_KittySquyres: __Glad you like it and maybe Alex is playing with Mitchies heart you never know._

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __I dont really know if this would be considered light or not. Probarly not. She did it because Alex texted her and said she didn't have anything to do so she was going out. Alex being the only person Mitchie has, hurt her in her state of mind. After she stopped texting her Mitchie felt Empty and upset so she resorted back to her old ways of cutting. I hope that cleared it up for you. :)_

_i am indistructible: __Well I added a little to their past if that helped at all. I dont know if it did. They depend on eachother more then you might think. Glad you liked that chapter and hopefully you liked this one too. _

_BrucasDemena: __Aww do I have to be a meanie? If so I guess i'll just stop writing...I dont know how that would work. :/ You should just write like tond of MORE in one of your reviews cuz that is seriouly one of my favorite things to hear and always makes me smile. i dont really know if you would consider this chapter back together but hopefully it was close enough to make you giddy._

_Seth: __So Alex found out and yeah it was sad but I was really really upset so it ended up showing. But I guess now it plays part to their relationship, it was what got Alex to talk more. And Yes Nate does need more beatings I think I should throw Him in front of a car or something. And I think you should be the one driving with __i am indistrutible __in the passenager seat how does that sound?_


	8. Sparkles

To say I was shocked when she walked up to on friday as school got out would be an understatment. She didn't say anything she just walked beside me all the way out of school. I didn't say anything because I wait for her talk, that will never change. She walked to my car watched me get in, then walked to her car.

She showed up at my house a little after dark. I meet her in the driveway as shes getting out of her car, following me into the empty house. as I walk into the kitchen. She sits on the bar stool leaning forward resting on her elbows, watching me. I open the fridge, pulling out 2 pepsi's, raising an eyebrow I silent ask if she wants one. She nods, reaching for it as I get closer to her.

I lean against the island watching her as she pulls her phone out typing something before setting in down on the counter. She stares at me, as I pull my phone out of my jean pocket feeling it vibrate. '_I'm yours for the night so we can do anything you want'_ I look up smiling at her words.

'_What do you want to do?' _I text back I dont know what to do so maybe shes have an idea. She looks up staring at me before texting back a minute later. '_I dont know we could watch movies or something' _I nod leading her my room. She sits on my bed grabbing my laptop as I walk over to my DVD collection. I quickly pick the first movie I see and put it in, walking over sitting next to her.

She leans against the head board with the computer leaning against her legs as she waits for it to load. I it play on the movie, turning my attention to her. She opens the internet typing in myspace, looking up at the tv as the paage loads. She cocks a eyebrow "Really Twilight?" I'm surprised she spoke figuring she would text tonight.

I shrug "I dont know it was the first thing I grabbed, and why do you text somethings and talk other times? I dont get it." I ask as starts using myspace. "I talk when I feel the time is right." Ok that was helpful. "Really and how do you know the time is right?" I look at her to the screen as she closes the page.

"I just know." I roll my eyes a she smiles turning her attention back to the computer. She opens my pictures going through them as I watch the movie.

A while later she closes the laptop leaning her head on my shoulder. "Do you really like this movie?" She ask watching as Edward and Bella stand in the woods. "Say it" She says in mocking tone I roll my eyes as she laughs, still repeating the movie. "Vampire"

"Apparently you do if you can repeat parts of the dialoge." I answer looking for the tv to her. "I do not but I've seen the movie and that part is so cheesy. 'Say it Vampire'" She rolls her eyes as she continues to mock the movie. "Besides there is no way a vampire is not going to feed on you if you smell that good."

"He loves her, so he respects her." I agrue watching the movie. "Yeah right she wants to change but he wont so I say hes just a big meanie." And she says she doesn't like this movie? "I also dont think vampires should sparkle in the sun and I mean I've seen dirt sparkle more then that guy." She points to the screen where Edward is stepping into the sunlight.

I reach for the remote turning the tv off. She lefts her head looking at me. "You apparently dont like Twilight so lets do something else." She continues to stare at me. "Seriously stop staring at me its creepy." I smile as she rolls her eyes.

"Fine I'll ask you a question then you ask me one." She says after a minute of silence. I shrug waiting for her to ask me a question. "Why don't you ever hang out with people?" She tilts her head waiting for my answer. "I guess to me people will always end up hurting you when you get closes to them."

She nods "But you talk to me." She states it with slight confusion laced in her voice. "For some reason I feel like I can trust you. I dont know you as well as I want to but I trust you, I _want_ to trust you." She smiles at my words. "Why do you talk to me when if you think words can hurt us?"

She stares me for a moment before answering. "With you the words come easy. I dont worry about what words will do, I think about what they've done. When it comes to us words are needed and thats what I love...that I dont have to talk its a choice."

"Anyways I vote that we do something less emotional." She smiles shifting over reaching for her cellphone. She punches in numbers before putting it on speaker. "Thank you for calling pizza hut how may I help you?" Giving Alex a confused look she smirks talking into the phone. "Hi Its my friends birthday and I was wondering if you could sing her happy birthday." She tries not to laugh as the guy answers.

"Umm...I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number we dont sing happy birthday." His answer is nervous. "Are you sure cause I saw a commerical on tv that said if I call this number that you would sing happy birthday, this is pizza hut right?" She puts her face in a pillow as the guy answers her.

"Well yeah but I dont think I can sing happy birthday." He sounds like his getting annoyed with Alex. "Then I would like to speak with the manager." Her voice sounds anger but a smile still plays on her lips.

"Ok ok I'll sing you happy birthday." He takes a deep breath and starts singing the song. Alex buries her face in a pillow her laughter still heard as I put my hand to my mouth, listening to the clearly uncomfortable guy sing happy birthday.

"Are you happy now?" He asks as finishes. Laughter still in her voice Alex replies "Totally thank you my friend has been dying to hear someone sing that song." Theirs muffled sounds in the back ground. "Yeah whatever are you going to or-" Alex hangs up before he can finish is question.

I laugh as she falls back joining in. "You are so mean I cant believe you made him sing happy birthday." She smiles leaning up on her elbows. "He so enjoyed singing..Now give me the phone and all call corner bakery." I laugh at her before tossing her the phone. only she could make me laugh at some else discomfort.

_______________________________________________________

**A/N: So yeah.....**

**Thanks yous and Stuff**

_KittySquyres: __I would panic to I freak out over everything but I guess Mitchie and Alex dont freak you are offically in my story Here You Are Now so check it out if havent already. _

_Kkuzzz: __Yay I'm glad you like my writing and reading my story. I love that it makes you excited whenever I post more._

_Seth: __Your review are like always amazing lol. Glad you liked that chapter so much. It was kinda fun to write. You dont know how to drive? If you dont mind me asking Why dont you know how to drive? The picture I have in my head of Nate being ran over by someone that drive is kinda funny though. _

_BrucasDemena: __Yeah for Giddy-ness lol I totally didn't get need I say more until I reread the review then I was like OHHH I get I felt stupid. :)_

_crazy-4-u-x: __No problem on clearing it up. I'm glad you liked the chapter I dont think I would be able to find a word to describle it so sweet works for me. :D_

_Demena-x: __Thank you for telling me what you enjoy. I'm glad you felt that Alex not making a big deal out of Mitchies cutting was a good thing. I am so glad your enjoying my story. _

_i am indistrutible: __Yeah for totally liking my story and grading it. I like the idea of grading my story that means I know if i should improve, if I get a bad grade I will work way harder cause I hate bad grades lol I'm nerdy. A- not questioning it but what did I do I need to do to get an A+? _


	9. Nate

**A/N: This chapter involves Rape so if that upsets you please dont read. **

It was the rough touch and harsh bitter words that fall from his mouth that made my heart race. The rigid feeling of the brick wall hitting against my cheek, numbing from the cold thick night air. Fousing on his body pressed to mine, stopping any struggle from continuing, was what allowed me to keep myself from crying.

Fear settles as his hands travel my body as he speaks, "I know about you and Alex you little dyke." He spat out the word dyke like the word was caught in his throat. The memories of what he did to Alex come to mind, but I refuse to allow my fear to show, I wont give him the satifaction. "I can make you feel more pleasure then she ever has." His hand finds its way up my shirt as he leans his weight on my back, my cheek scraps the wall leaving a sting in its place.

He doesn't speak anymore, at least for now. With swift motions he turns me around my back hitting the with a loud thud echoing in small space of the allyway. I cant find the strength to fight as his hand finds its was to the front of my jeans closing my eyes, the tears form fighting to break past my eyelids. The cool air hitting the now exposed skin, the thought of running enters my mind before quickly retreating thinking of the bruises already forming from the first struggle.

The sound of his jeans zipper makes me all to aware of what his going to do, and how powerless I am. The tears finally to much to hold find their way down my cheek as he leans on one arm against the way, positioning himself. He whispers something, but his words fall on deaf ears.

I cant help the scream that escapes my lips as he enters me roughly without warning. The pain is sharp and ever lasting as he pushing as deep as he can, before finding a rythm. The tears fall faster as he moans rocking his hips harder, the feeling is numbing but I no longer feel more then the relenting pain.

Squeezing my eyes as tight as possible I think of Alex only a few feet in the coffee shop waiting for me, unaware of happening just around the corner. I think of her soft touch and how my first time should be with her and not like this. I picture her instead of him, but the moans find my ears bringing me back to reality. His hand finds my jaw before kissing me roughly without a care, still thrusting in and out.

He body slows muscles tensing, I feel the warm liquid enter my body before he pulls out. My legs weak unable to support my body weight I leans the best I can against the brick wall. I watch through slanted eyes as he buckles his pelt, stepping closer to me a twisted smile planted on his face.

Leaning into my ear he whispers "Thanks for the Fuck." Laughing sickly, I feel his hands grab hold of the sides of head, pulling me towards him. All energy gone I stumple towards him, before I feel the push backward and the force of my head coming in contact with the wall behind me. He lets go completely allowing my body to find the cold hard floor, I lay watching him as he walked away on to the street his laugh echoing off the creaked brick wall. His sillouette is the last thing I see before the comfort of darkness consumes me.

The soft music playing faintly in the room, and the feeling of the bed was what I woke to. I attempt to get up only to feel the pain shot from head to toe, I cringe letting out a hiss falling back on to the soft pillows. Closing my eyes I wait for sleep to find its way back, but with no luck.

The shifting of the bed makes me peak out the corner of my eye, to see her sitting there. Staring at me with soft worried eyes, I hear the sigh and slump of her shoulders as she looks from me down to her hands. I open my eyes completely the glow of the candles illumanating her beauty.

I shift showing her I'm awake, I dont think words will work just yet. She looks at me before getting off the bed and walking over to my side sitting next to me. My mind flashes back to when I help her, then the memories of just hours before play in my head like a movie refusing to end.

I dont feel the tears until she leans forward wiping the tears gently before they find their way down my chin. Closing my eyes I feel disgusted at what happened. She doesn't say anything as she grabs my hand placing it careful in her lap, I dont move as the memories still play behind closed eyelids.

Minutes later she whispers "I cant believe he did this to you." How does she know it was him? "God I can kill him, I wish I could...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I was feet away from you and I wasn't there to help." How did she find me? The questions stay silent in the back of my throat unable to find the energy to voice them.

"When I saw you lying there I thougth you were dead, my heart stopped and I swear I hadn't of heard you groan I would have dropped dead then and there." She pauses a soft sigh escapes her lips. " Seeing you there I realized just how much I need you, even in a moment where you need me more then anything." Opening my eyes slightly sleep finding its way back, I fight trying to here her words.

"In that moment I realized that what I feel for you is more then a text or a friday night hang out...this is something so much more, what it is I dont know but I know its special and its something I dont want to lose." She doesn't speak anymore, her words giving me a sense of comfort as I fall back into darkness, only this time I know I'm safe. I always am with her.

________________________________________

**A/N: My gosh this chapter was so hard to write, I have never written anything close to this so I'm sorry if it sucks really bad, I wont blame you if you tell me the truth. But please do tell me what you think of this chapter because I am very uncertain about it. Even if you say it sucks delete it or its was ok you can even review ****Anonymous, but please do even if only for this chapter. **

**ThAnKs AnD sTuFf**

_KittySquyres: __Glad it amused you, and I'm really happy that you liked Here We Are Now with you in it, :)_

_BrucasDemena: __The fluff didn't last but I brought you more of something else so hopfully that does for now. :D Maybe? No ok I'm sorry more fluff later. _

_kkuzzz: __Lol thanks for the review _

_Seth: __I'm glad you like them talking and texting, and that it didn't ruin the story. The poor pizza guy I've done that twice once to pizza hut and once to the 411 oparator. :) Glad your still reading it. _

_They give up on teaching you? Why? God you should have seen me my first time driving. My sister shoved me in the car, made me drive I was so nervous I got passed up by an OLD LADY like no lie gray hair and all. But I dont drive like that now , I drive crazy. _

_i am indistructible: __Yay for A+ gosh I'm such a nerd...I think you are the best critic ever if I never get lower then an A- :D So whats my grade for this one tell me tell me PLEASSSSSSSE lol I am was to hyper. _

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Glad you liked the chapter and that it showed you more of Mitchie..So what did you think of this chapter? I;m kinda nervous to hear what you have to say. _

**Thank yous to everyone else it is appreciated **


	10. I would do it again

**This Chapter is dedicated to Seth, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this written or posted right now. :)**

The crowd in the quad grabbed my attention when I was leaving school. Walking over to them I squeezed my way through the crowd I see Alex...and Nate. What the hell is she doing? I hear several people next to me start chanting 'fight', as Alex slams him into the wall. Hard. I step forward preparing to grab her but she speaks, stopping me from moving.

"I swear on everything that your lucky if you live to see sunday. I dont understand why the fuck you would touch her. She did nothing to you!" As she finishs speaking her knee makes contact with...well you know. He doubles over groaning, Her words are spat with anger. "You are such a fucking asshole. I hate you, and what you've done." She pulls him up by his shirt, looking him dead in the eye she speaks."You haven't ruined us. You've made us stronger."

She punches him square in the nose, and I feel the need to interupt as bad as I wish to watch her injure him more. I step toward her, without saying anything I grab hold of her arm pulling her away from him. She turns towards me ready to attack, before realization hits her, she relaxes slightly against my touch. Turning back towards Nate she watches as he covers his nose glaring at her, stepping towards him she punches him in the jaw.

Someone in the crowd screams 'Campus aids' and everyone starts clearing out. Alex takes control of the situation grabbing my hand pulling me towards the front gate and out of the school. She leads me to the parking lot looking back over her shoulder as we find our way to my car, she lets go putting her hand out signaling for the keys. I hand them to her walking to the passenger side getting in after her.

Driving out of the parking lot she spots Nate making his way to his car, she speeds up obviously ready to hit him but as my hand finds her she slows only a little moving out of the way. The anger and rage still present in her expression, as she drives straight for him. He notices causing him moving towards his car alittle faster still holding his nose followed by a bunch of girls.

I have no idea where she's going considering shes going in the complete opposite direction from my house. I look from her to the window watching as the houses go from small to large, she keeps driving. Curiousity seems to be a constant companion when I'm with her, not that I mind but I would like to know where shes taking me. I wont ask, knowing answers wont be voiced, she'll show me where she's taking me. The houses continue to get bigger the longer she drives, becoming more expensive. My only thought is her house, but I dont know what her family does for a living.

She drives for another ten minutes or so before she turns into a driveway of a very large beautiful white house. I follow her into the house, stopping to take in the aw of it all, its huge and apparent that her parents have put alot of money into the elegant look of everything. I would envy her if it weren't for the empty feeling that settled in the house. Its the same feeling that has its marks wriiten on every wall of my house, all though she doesn't appear to be affected by it the way I am.

She leads me up the stairs, and down the long hallway stepping into a large room much different from the rest of the house. Theres a queen sized bed against the wall, a dresser and plasma tv across from it, and a couch in the middle of the room. Its cozy. She walks towards one of the two doors connected to her room, I watch as she opens the door and I realize that its the bathroom.

I move to the couch, still watching as she runs her hand under the water, her bruised hand becomes a notice to me, and I cant help but smile at the thought of what she did to Nate. She walks out minutes later giving me a lopsided smile as she raises her hand showing me her hand unclose, I grab her hand placing soft kisses around the brusing skin, as I place the last kiss on her knuckle she flinches.

She sits next to me looking me dead in the eye, but doesn't say anything. I stare bad only I take in her beauty in the natural sunlight shining through the crack in the curtain. I can see why she has everyone falling for her.

"My hand really hurts." She speaks a playful smile follows. I laugh softly at her words,"Well I think your hand is in better shape then his nose." She laughs nodding her head. "I honestly think you broke his nose."

She looks at me for a moment. "Good he diserved it. If you hadn't of stopped me he would be lucky to see or walk for that matter." Anger finds her voice. "I didn't plan to attack him like that honestly...But when he whispered that in my ear.."Whispered what? "I lost it. I feel better though." She shrugs her shoulders looking towards the door.

I dont say anything for a moment but curiousity of course find me. "What did he say?" I ask. She debates whether to tell me or not, before sighing. "He said 'Hows the whore?'" She pauses looking at me. "he said more but I foused on my anger and the next thing I knew I had him pinned against the wall." She doesn't say anything else, i offer a small smile feeling happy at the fact that she stood up for me.

"Thank you." She smiles. "No problem, I would do it again to. No one talks about my girl like that and gets away with it." My heart flutters at her words. Her gril? i'm her girl? "now come on I have a few ideas of what we're doing for our special friday night." She grabs my hand pulling me towards the door. The rest of her words and actions are a blur, the repeating words her statement still playing in my head.

Does this mean what I think it means? I hope so but I wont ask I want her to tell me or at least hint about it before I have the nerve to say something. The feel of her hand and the words in my head have a goofy grin on my face as I follow her down the stairs.

________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So do you huys hate me for the long wait? I'm am really sorry my mom just had surgrey, and I'm working in the daycare plus my school work, but enough excuses I'm getting all my work out of the way now so I will have the next two weeks to write. I also just got a new laptop and its freaking Tiny. Its really hare to type on, so I'm still getting use to it. Whats the point in laptops being so small?**

**Thank yous and stuff**

_BrucasDemena:__Yeah for updating at the right time. Theres MORE!! lol :D I bought Kiss and Tell I love it. I'm still listening to it, the songs are so catchy__._

_i am indistructible: __A++?? Wow It must have been really good with your grading being so hard :P lol best grade ever. You drink monster? I cant stand the taste I drink Sobe. And as far as guessing goes. Stop guessing or predicting!!! lol you make writing and making suprises hard to tink of. Jk i like hearing what you think might happen. _

_Kkuzzz: __I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the way I show the emotions. You have no idea what it measn to me that this is one of your fave stories. Thank you._

_musicisinmysoul:__ Glad you like it so far. Thank you for the review more soon. _

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Im relieved that you liked the chapter, It was really hard to wirte. The drama with Nate is not over more to come. _

_Seth: __I had to right the part of Alex talking to Mitchie after I reread the first part but I almost didn't put it in there. I was actully going to kill have Mitchie die and end the story with Alex finding out. Do you like this version better?_


	11. you can lick it

Its been a few weeks since Alex attempted to kill Nate and though she didn't kill him I haven't seen him around. I dont really care to bring it up with Alex either so I let it stay unknown. I have a feeling it has something to do with Alex hiding behind ever corner, watching me.

Its another friday, and I'm here as I always am, waiting for Alex to text me. In a way I feel like nothings changed, like if think about it hard enough that nothing has changed. That maybe mine and Alex's relationship hasn't formed into anything more then friendship. In reality I dont know what we are. That converstation hasn't been brought up, labels haven't been placed on where or what we are. The words spoken are light hearted now, kept safe so we know for now neither will get hurt.

I dont ask but I think about the possibilties of what we could be. She's called me her girl and fought boys for me, we've both taken care of eachother. We've seen eachother at our worst and our best. Even with things such as thoughs I feel like we could be anything at this point, and I dont want to care where we're going but I do. Somethings will never change though I still wait and look forward to Fridays and the text that will await me that night.

Like now I'm waiting, because even after everything that has happened, I still cant be the first to form contact. She knows that she has that control over me, I think part of her finds this relationship as a game. To see how far we can go before one of us give us, but at the sametime the things she said, and the touches shared remind me that there is something bewtween us.

My phone vibrates next to me, as I'm watching tv in my room. _'Hey come outside' _ I smile at the message, jumping out of bed putting my phone in my pocket I run downstairs. Shes leaning against the car when I get outside, locking the door I walk over to her. She smiles opening her arms awaiting a hug, with a grin on her face. I walk over to her wrapping my arms around her as she does the same.

"Hey" She whispers in my ear, her breath tickling my skin, sending shivers down my spine. "Hi" I whisper back as she pulls back opeing the car door for me. I get in as she walks around to the drivers side, she smiles before pulling out of the driveway. She grabs her ipod flipping through the playlist before settling on "Avalanche" She continues driving as the begans to play.

After a second I realize that Alex is singing along to the song. "You've got me standing at the bottom of this mountain that we've made..." I smile listening to her sing almost as if she's singing to me. The lyrics of the song seem as if they were written for us. I cant help but laugh at her as she gets really into part of the song singing at the top of her lungs.

She turns towards me, "What?" Smiling I shake my head telling her nothing. "Uh huh sure whatever you say keep laughing." She pulls over, and I realize that we're at her house. I turn towards her raising an eyebrow, she flashes a smile before getting out of the car, I follow as she walks towards the house.

________________________________________________

We're in the kitchen, she told me to sit down and wait. I have no idea what shes doing so I'm just watching her go through her cabinets pulling different boxes and bags out setting them on the counter and island. I'm to far from her to see what the boxes are, I think I could fit my half my house in her kitchen. I still have no idea what her parents do, but they make bank considering their house is like a castle or something.

Alex places one more box down before waving me over, speaking before I get the chance to ask. "We are going to bake." She flashes a goofy grin. I glance around at the bags and boxes "And all this stuff is for baking?" I gesture to mountain of boxes in front of me. She nods "Yeah why?" Eyebrows raised as she takes in the boxes.

"Oh I dont know, It just looks like you plan to feed a a homeless shelter." Playful sarcasm feels my voice. She crosses her arms. "I couldn't choose just a few so I bought one of everything on the aisle." I could feel my mouth drop open at her answer.

"The whole aisle?" She nods "Are you kidding me? Thats like ubber expensive." She shrugs opening the cabinet "I have money." Handing me a bowl she smiles. "Ubber? Really Mitchie?"

'Yes really I happen to like the way that word ubber sounds." I grin as she laughs at my answer. "Right. Anyway pick a box and lets bake." She moves to the fridge. I stand there before telling her "I dont i should help." She sets the things in her hands down walking closer to me.

"Why not?" She ask. I stand there a minute before answering. "Well I suck at anything that has to do with cooking or making stuff." She doesn't say anything so i continue. "I burn everything. Like this one time I tried baking a cake for my birthday, it some how set on fire in the oven." I pause "We dont own a fire exteguisher, so I though i could put it out with a rag..like in the movies." She smiles as I tell the story. "Lets just say the movies are full of shit if they think that works. The damn thing only made it worse, like it a_te_ the rag."

She starts laughing, I smack her shoulder. "Its not funny I nearly burn't the kitchen down, and I did burn all the rags in the house. It took me a good five minutes just to figure out that I should turned the stove off before attempting to put the fire out." She shakes her head still laughing. "The only good thing was the work out from running around the kitchen looking for ways to but it out." I pause thinking over the day. "And I still didn't get my cake after all that work."

her laugher dies down after a minute. "I wont put you in charge of anything near the oven, but you are helping me." She states firmly a grin on her face. "You have no idea how bad I want sweets and more importantly for you to help me make them."

I smile at her words. "Ok fine but I get to eat the left over frosting." I love frosting its the best, She looks over her shoulder. "Sure but only if your licking it off of me." She smirks as she says it. I feel the blush settle on my cheeks before she giggles. "I'm kidding mitch....unless of course you want to, then I am so for it..." She winks at me. "Now pick something, the faster we bake the faster we get to eat it off of eachother."

I grab the box next to me throwing it swiftly at her, but failed when it hit in the back of the head. I didn't see her turn around. I rush over to her "I am so sorry I thought you were looking at me. Oh my gosh does it hurt?" I grab her head rubbing gently over the spot.

She laughs grabbing my hand "I'm fine if I knew you were that eagar to get to part where I get to lick stuff off of you I would have skips all of this." I blush. "No..no thats not why I threw it at you..I..um...I just really like..um.." I look at the box on the floor."..brownies."

She nods smiling, "Right if you like brownies then I love them." She starts laughing as I look away. "Come on lets start before you hurt me again." She pulls again. "Then again if you want to play doctor..."

___________________________________________________

**A/N: There you have it Chapter 11. I felt like writing fluff for some reason even though I suck at writing it. I am so tired so yeah Enjoy...reviews are nice they make me happy**

**Thankyou and stuff**

_Seth: __You get a chapter because your awesome :D you dont bother me you help me..Yes Nate got hurt but I couldn't kill him it didn't feel right, but I may just hit him with a car if I get angsty Alexs parents make lots of money selling sandwhiches apparently lol It worked for my story. You know Alex the rich kid..IDK it sounded good to me. haha So you dont think I should have had Mitchie would have so worked,... My mommy is better but I'm working her job and I thought hey I'll be home so I can write, kids cant be that hard to watch. Yeah that was a lie,,, no time to do anything I have no idea why she choose Daycare as job. And one kid his like 6 months he thinks I'm his MOM!! _

_BrucasDemena: __Seth rocks lol i think everyone that reviews rocks.. Yeah I haven't had time to read Demena fics since last thrusday but I get what you saying it sucks. I hope everything works out for them. _

_KittySquyres: __So killing her is a definate no? I mean Nate is still alive so I could work that into the story. lol Glad you like this verison of the story. :D_

_Demena-x: __yay for loving it XD I believe you are right about her getting pregnant but I will so no more...ok I will wait and see what happens lol JK_

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __I am seriously sorry about waiting a weekbefore updating I feel so bad when I do that.. I've always thought of Alex being all protective over Mitchie so I had to write it in there some how and I felt running him over would have been was to dramatic. lol_

_i am indistructible: __Yes Nate got a peice of what you deserved and yah for an A+ but I am not killing him! yet anyway he is still needed kinda..Are you calling my story cheesy?!?! lol jk I know that it was way lame but my cousins 14 year old boyfriend called her his girl and it stuck with me. lol random Monster is so nasty I dont know how you can drink any of it. lol it taste your predictions were sort of right but now I guess I need a bigger twist to the story huh? _

_nhie: __ Oh My gosh you have no idea much your review made me smile.. I've never seen that many reviews in one review, unless it was from BrucasDemena I love it lol i haven't even thought of the ending but when it gets there I'll try my best to make it happy. honestly I start wilth an idea write it then when people review they help me write the later chapters I have no idea where any of my stories are going. Its just the way I write I guess lol its works._

**A/N:**** I realized it takes me a half hour to write the responses to the reviews I thought it took me like ten minutes to write them. XD **


	12. Warm Whispers

**A/N: The song Warm Whispersby Missy Higgins was what help with the final part of this chapter so feel free to listen to it. Enjoy!**

If you stare at the same spot long enough it tends to change and become something of your imagination. At least for me, I haven't moved in..I'm not sure how long. My thoughts all their own as possibilities wrap themselves in worry weaven all on its own. The weight of consequences of a situtation that was out of my control, but left to face the outcome on my own.

Silence rings out, as my eyes become heavy from staring at the same white ceiling all day. I look away towards the window, to find sun setting. It cast a glow of orange into the room. I stand walking to the window seat, watching the sun as slowly but surely its replaced by the darkness of the moon. I consider all the possiblities and results, all of them are terrifiing because they leave with something I can't handle.

For the first friday in a long time, I dont wait by the phone or the computer. I don't anticipate the subtle smiles, gentle touches, and comforting words, for once I dont have the strength or mind set to decode the hidden messages that are always there.

I'm not aware of anything, but the moon that has fully graced the dark sky. I dont _want _to be aware of anything, I want to forget everything that has happened up to this moment. I lean against the wall wrapping my arms around my legs as the tears finally fall. The feeling of being numb now lost just the same as the sun is lost in the night. Replaced instead with a feeling of fear and being lost.

Resting my head against my knees, I feel the tears land on the my bare thighs making me shiver but I dont move from my position. Maybe if I cry enough tears the situtation will disappear, or the answer will magically come to me. I know its wishful thinking that the answers will come to me somehow; the answers that I need will only be found from the actions and decisions I make. Decisions I'm not ready for.

I jump at the sudden hand placed on my shoulder, unaware until now that she had been standing in the room. Its take a minute before I lift my head to look at her, locking eyes, she shows nothing but compassion and she doesn't even know whats wrong. She watches me for a moment searching my face for any form of answer she can get. When she doesn't find one she sits down next to me on the window seat, and continues to stare at me.

I wait for her to speak, wondering why she's here, but I know deep down why she's here. She cares. She doesn't speak as the minutes pass, but instead sits there unmoving, watching me. I look away and out the window watching the wind rustling the leaves on the trees in the yard. I feel her watching me even when I look away.

Her touch causes the tears to fall faster, I look back at her, she wears confusion like a mask as she watches the tears follow a worn path down my cheeks. I think about it for a minute, telling her, before deciding that telling her is the only way to rid her of the confusion and worry.

Taking a deep breath I point to the bathroom door, wordlessly telling her to go. She looks between me and the door, before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. I rest my head against my knees again, knowing theres no going back. I hear the click of the light switch, holding my breath I do what I do best. I wait.

The silence is deafing this time, I hear nothing and it scares me, I turn my head slightly staying against my knees, the light from the bathroom is blinding in the otherwise dark room. I dont look away as I hope for some reaction, but nothing happens in the minutes that tick by. I dont see or hear anything, almost as if it was just a image played out vividly in my head.

I turn away as a greater feeling of fear and something of regret washes over me. I overanalyze the possibities of what she'll say, of how she'll react. Part of me likes to think that she'll stay, that she'll care enough, but part of me doubts all the moments spend and the words spoken are really enough to make her want to stay.

The click echos through the room again, but I dont move. I keep my gaze locked on the world outside of this room, wishing to be somewhere out there rather then here.

I'm wishing for too much today.

The shift of the seat draws my attention to her, a soft hand placed on my knees gives me the courage to look up at her. She no longer wears confusion, but instead a look of love fills her eyes, she doesn't say anything

I'm no longer the one waiting, words instead lie with me. Words I dont know if I want to voice, as if they stay unspoken then this will all fade in given time. But her stare tells me that its real and no matter the amount of time it wont fade and disappear.

Taking a deep breath, I speak first. "I don't know if I can do this." My voice is raspy and sore from crying. She sqeezes my knee gently before pulling me into a hug, no words are said for a moment, as she attempts to comfort me through her actions. It makes the tears fall faster, a small part of me relieved that she hasn't walked away yet. I shake as a sob finds its way from my throat.

"Yes you can because your Mitchie," She whispers into my ear. "You are one of the toughest people I know. If anyone can handle this its _you_." I weep harder at her words, hoping their true. "If you can handle everything with Nate, and the stupid rumors I _know_ you can handle this." She places a light kiss on top of my head.

I look up at her. "I cant handle a baby Alex, I can barely handle caring for myself." She shakes her head at my words, pulling me into another hug. I wrap my arms around her, mumbling into her shoulder. "I'm seventeen."

Her breath is warm against my ear as she whispers. "You are one of the most amazing person I know. This baby will be the luckiest kid ever." She pauses. "You wont be alone, I will with you ever step of the way."

My head snaps up at her words. "Really?" I ask searching her face for answers. She nods a smile finding her. "Well of course why wouldnt I help you?" I find myself smiling at her words.

"Thank you." I pull her into a tight hug, she fully returns it. We stay unmoving, the only sound is our breathing, untill she speaks again. "Whatever happens, whatever choices you make I will be there through it all. I know that this isn't something you want or need right now, but just know that the life your carrying is a part of you, and will be a beautiful outcome to a tragic situtation."

I nod against her chest to show that I'm listening, thinking over her words I consider what she said and they truth hold.

Time passes before she speaks again. "Mitchie?" She whispers her voice sounding fragile. Yeah?" I ask still resting against her chest. She silent for a minute my eyes closing as I hear her speak again. "I love you." Her voice is still fragile and strong all at once.

I let go of her looking her in the eye I search for any regret of the words, anything to show she didn't mean the words. I find nothing but love. Breathing deeply I reply. "I love you too."

She smiles at my words leaning in she kisses me, only pulling away when breathing becomes a problem. She stands grabbing my hand leading me to the bed I lay down and she follows. I wrap my arms around her waist finding comfort in both the words shared but her actions as well.

For once I know come tomorrow she'll be here in the same spot, that it wont be just another friday night.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So there you have it the final chapter of Friday Nights. This chapter was by far the hardest one for me to write, I think I've been working on it for about 5 or 6 days just changing and adding stuff, but I also think its my favorite chapter. I am so sad to see this story end but it felt right, "You have to end it one way or another" I loved writing it and I hope you all loved reading it just as much. **

**For anyone that read this story please read my new story "Tracing Lines" :) Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as this one. **

**Finally Thankyous and Stuff**

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __That was alot of OMG lol its awesome :D hope you liked this update since it was a little darker then the previous chapter. Thankyou for all of your reviews and I hope I gave you the happy ending that you wanted. _

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __It took me like a week to update but i think it was worth it. I'm glad that you like my stories. Thank you for the reviews on this story I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)_

_Pervy Girl:__ I dont really know what to say but thanks for the review? _

_Marissa-Extreme Haley Fan: __I love that the story reminds you of Selenas songs both of which I love. Thank you for the all of the reviews you've written i'm glad you enjoyed the story. _

_KittySquyres: __I didn't kill her :) But this chapter was kinda sad so I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Doctor comment epic? Haha yah for epic I enjoyed writing that you for all of you reviews._

_i am industructible:__ By far the longest review ever!! I loved it made me all happy when I clicked reviews and all I saw one huge review. _

_An A- works for me, my question now is what did I get on this chapter?_

_I so planned on killing one of them but then I started writing this chapter and just didn't feel that I could kill them so instead I ended the story, I guess either way that kinda sucks though huh?_

_Yes depending on the reviews and what they say it takes about half and hour to 40 minutes to write it all. You Are SO special. :) in a good way_

_You reviewed for the wrong story? haha i've done that._

_Thank you for all of your reviews they always make me smile,and I always look forward to them. _

_P.S. I think I just gave you the longest reply to a review :D_

_Seth:__one of my favorite reviewers only cuz I follow you on twitter lol jk. but I do love your reviews._

_It made your heart twitch? Is that safe? I left it kinda in between growing closer and staying where they are. I guess their relationship is for your imagination to make up now. :)_

_NO WAY would I adopt that kid, even when hes three. But the funny thing about that is that his mom left him, and now he lives with his grandma but still no way. No kids for a while. _

_Thankyou for your amazing awesome reviews throughout this story. I loved them. :)_

_BrucasDemena: Yes fluff is good, even if this story only had like one fluff chapter. :/ Thank you for all the reviews for this story, _

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed or just read this story it is appreciated. Specially the reviews each and everyone means something in a different way. They always make me smile to know that you guys enjoyed this story. I hope you all liked the way it ended, but feel free to tell me that it sucked and needs to be changed. :) One more finally THANK YOU to all of you.**


End file.
